


twilight hours

by WhyDontWeBegin



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DISCLAIMER THAT THIS IS ABOUT THE DSMP CHARACTERS, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), me? write fic about a role-play from a block game? more likely than you think, no beta we just die, oh yeah Tommy's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeBegin
Summary: After Doomsday, after all is said and done, Technoblade has perhaps too much time to think.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	twilight hours

**Author's Note:**

> I considered posting this as an anon but then I realized "you know what? I don't care! it may be about guys playing fucking Minecraft but the characters they have made for this are incredible, and well-done characters are my fucking jam"
> 
> so anyways this contains one of my fondest headcanons. Technoblade (the character) being adhd. why? I don't know. also I made Chat soft. sue me. Techno can have a soft chat. As a treat.

“Phil?”

“Hm?”

“Why does everyone betray me? Am I not good enough?”

It had been a long time since Technoblade had spoken like that. His voice was small and his knees were hugged to his chest and Chat went from a low background hum of conversation to silence in an instant. He supposed that made sense, but that just made one voice louder—

His own. Or he guessed it was his. It sounded an awful lot like him, in a detached way. (It was hard to articulate the idea of it being less a coherent sentence and more an impression in his mind, sometimes. His thoughts were rarely in words, so quiet was his inner voice, especially next to the voices of Chat.)

“Oh, mate. You are enough. You know that, right?”

There was a hum in his mind as Chat agreed with Phil. There were also a few ‘E’s mixed in, but would it really be Chat if there weren’t? Techno didn’t think so. He sometimes felt he would feel very alone if Chat were to go quiet. If the commentary and insults and advice and one single stupid letter and the _support_ they gave him were just—gone, one day, out of the blue.

He was thinking too much. Especially about feelings. Thinking about feelings was bad, he decided that a long time ago, but his heart felt heavy in his chest and his gut felt empty and yet it also felt twisted into a knot and he had that gnawing feeling that something was missing. He knew what it was, too. It was Tommy.

But Tommy had betrayed him, just like everyone did. He should’ve expected it.

(That didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt in the moment. And now that all was said and done and L’Manburg was no more, Techno had won, but he had felt Tommy’s absence and his peace at his victory had fled, only to leave him with the pain of being betrayed and left behind and used and cast aside and—)

**_Technothink_ **

**_thinking hurts._ **

**_he’s filled to the brim with Feelings watch out_ **

Techno snorted at the commentary that he noticed. It wasn’t hard, though. Only a few of the voices were speaking and it was so strange to hear Chat like that. It was stranger still to hear so many soft tones and reassurances that he wasn’t at fault, that he was enough. (It was a balm all the same and it made tears sting at his eyes, those reassurances and Phil’s steady presence at his side, but the feeling didn’t just go away. He had trusted Tommy with everything.

And he’d been cast aside like trash, even after everything. He’d been willing to fight the world for Tommy. Was that not good enough? What, then, should he have done?

Techno stopped thinking about that. It hurt too much to think about that.)

**_get some rest techno Chat demands it_ **

**_yeah!!! you deserve it_ **

**_l’manburg is gone crabrave_ **

**_E_ **

**_we’ll wake you up if we have to_ **

**_technosleep?_ **

“What are they sayin’, mate?”

Techno’s peaceful (if somewhat saddened) silence must’ve been answer enough, because Phil smiled and huffed a laugh. “Good things, then. It'll be better tomorrow, you know. Your head.”

**_dadza pog_ **

**_E_ **

“And if it isn’t? What then, Phil?”

“...One step at a time, Tech. One step at a time. But you’re not alone, alright? Don’t try to carry the burden on your own.”

“...I make no promises.”

Phil snorted and Techno gave a small smile. The fireplace crackled and popped and the wind whistled past the cottage. Edward _vwooped_ and Chat returned to their conversations amongst each other, the constant hum of their voices in his mind soft and familiar. Familiar was good. Familiar was routine and routine was comforting. Routine kept him grounded during the worst days and gave him something to do during the good ones.

The sun would rise on a new day tomorrow and Techno believed it would be better than today. It was okay that way.

(And if he ended up falling asleep there, to the sounds of the cottage and the Arctic and Chat’s idle conversation and the warmth of the flames and Phil’s presence, that was okay, too.)


End file.
